Relationship Quests
Relationship Quests are a new category of quest introduced in Fable III. In conjunction with 'Expressions', the quests are one part of building relationships with the inhabitants of Albion. There are five different tasks associated with Relationship Quests; Courier, Fetch, Date, Gift, and Home Improvement. Once the quest is completed, the NPC's Relationship Level will change to the next one. The relationship levels (how people see you) are as follows: Fear, Hate, Neutral, Friend, Love/Best Friends. Depending on if the person is gay/lesbian or straight/bisexual will determine Love or Best Friends. If a village currently has a predisposition against you (murder/raised rent or shop prices) it will be difficult to achieve friendships as the gauge constantly drops. You can only have 10 relationship quests open at one time. Courier The quest involves taking an object from the quest giver and delivering it to another NPC in a neighbouring region. Once the object has been delivered, the Hero has to return to the original quest giver to complete the quest. The object to be delivered can be a book, scroll or package. It is important to note that, if the NPC the Hero is delivering the object to is killed before the delivery is made, the Hero must return to the quest giver. The quest giver will then decrease a relationship level. This can most likely occur while delivering an item to Millfields. Fetch The quest involves the Hero finding a lost object in a neighbouring region. The Hero must travel to the location the NPC provides and dig up the missing item. The Hero then returns to the quest giver and returns the lost object. The object to be found can be a key, scroll, letter or book. Date This quest is only available from NPCs with the proper sexual compatibility and if they are already ‘Friends’ with the Hero. The quest involves taking the NPC on a date to the location the NPC specifies. Simply take the NPC by the hand and lead them to the specific location. Your hero can teleport with the person to the region which they specify while holding hands. Once there you will be prompted to release their hand and kiss them. At this point the NPC will profess their love for the Hero and the Hero can now Propose Marriage to them. Gift This quest is only available from ‘Friends’ and if the NPC is NOT sexually compatible with you. The NPC will advise the Hero that they would really like a particular item as a gift. If the Hero does not have that item, it must be purchased or stolen from a residence. Once the Hero has the item, return to the quest giver and hand it to them. The NPC will now become the Hero’s best friend. Although this is the common quest from ‘Friends’ to ‘Best Friends’ it is possible to receive ‘Courier’ or ‘Fetch’ quest. The gifts include: Flowers, Hand Mirror, non-rare Gems, Goblet, Silver Bowl, Chessboard, Necklace and Jewellery. Home Improvement This quest is given by a spouse whose relationship level has dropped from 'Happy' to a lower level through neglect or poor living conditions. To regain the love of your spouse you must increase the value of your marital home by a specified amount or move your family to a better home. This type of quest can take the place of a 'Date' or 'Gift' quest to improve your relationship level with a spouse. Sexual Compatibility When interacting with a NPC, using the ‘right trigger’ will display information about their personality and sexual orientation. Sexual orientation is Straight, Gay, Lesbian or Bisexual. Category:Fable III Quests